


The End

by The_Twister



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nightmares had gotten so bad to a point that John was seeing his death every night and sooner or later he went to see a doctor that Dave had suggested and heard about by his brother Dirk who was also taking Jake to his own therapist. But what the therapists do; well it really doesn't help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

As the sun set over the two for that last night, they were entangled in each others arms. Soft words of love being exchanged as a wicked laugh echoed throughout the planet. John's hand was placed in Dave's hair as Dave had his hand intertwined with John's other hand while his other arm had been ripped off and blood was seeping from John's chest. They had lost and nothing was going to be able to change the outcome.Dave's bro and John's dad holding out their hands for them to be accepted into the warming light.

John woke with a cold sweat as he panted heavily and the cool kid beside him stirred and placed a hand on his own. "John babe... Please go to sleep... You go to the therapist tomorrow..." Dave's voice comforted the other and John nodded as he caught his breath. He swallowed and he shrank back down into the bed and felt the need to cuddle with Dave as he bit his lip but slowly fell asleep.

The sun broke through the crack in the heavy shades as John groaned to a hand shaking his shoulder. "Dave babe, come on. We've got to go to Doctor Vantas..." Dave encouraged John to get out of bed as his lover slowly got dressed and Dave bit his lip. He wanted to yell at John to tell him to hurry up but he didn't. He knew how badly the nightmares were getting for him and he didn't want to hurry John by too much.

John yawned and smiled gently to Dave. "Alright I am ready, let's go to Doctor Vantas." John nodded and pulled the hood over his head. He wanted to go but he didn't because he knew that Doctor Vantas may have a thing for him. He never tells Dave what goes on though, it is supposed to be helping in some way. Dave nodded as he led John out to the red convertible of model 2002. The top was down from the night before John noted and he saw Dave open the door for him. He nodded and slid into the passenger seat as he soon buckled in and watched Dave go to the drivers seat.

John waited as he glanced to the side and his thoughts trailed to what the meeting would consist of today. He knew questions would be asked then the dilemma of actually of what he had to experience would then be underway in some sort of way. John leaned more against the seat as he pondered what happened in the other meetings. "Dave... Do I have to go see Doctor Vantas?" John couldn't help but whine slightly to this. He heard Dave sigh and saw his fingers tighten on the leather wheel.

"John, please just go. I know you don't like him but you really need this therapy and you know that. I'd rather have you better. You are having freakish dreams and it really is scaring me that all you keep on fucking seeing is just blood and deaths okay? I love you babe and I want you to get better. And it would be better if it happened quicker and not slower. So in other words sooner than later, John. "John couldn't help but wince at his words. It seemed the other did just want him to get well but he didn't know Dr. Vantas's style of doing things most of the time.

They pulled into the parking lot of the many therapist's offices as Dave stopped the car. "Are you leaving again?" John glanced at Dave who had nodded. It had only been the first set of therapist appointments that Dave had actually gone to with John but after that Dave went to go do chores that John couldn't really get done now. "I will call you when I get out then?" John stated and Dave once again nodded to him. John nodded to this as he got out of the car and walked into the building as he stretched slightly.

The weather there had taken a turn for the worse and John glanced up to see that it could rain soon. He sighed though as he walked up the few steps to step into the building and shook his limbs a bit to try to wake them. He walked to the desk that faced a large waiting room and a couple of doors lined the back while two-branched right and left to form into hallways. It hadn't seemed very nice from the outside since it was just a very square grayish building but the inside was furnished with black and red furniture. A picture of a crucified Jesus on the wall behind the receptionist desk. John shivered at the horrifying image that was on the man's face. He rung the bell and the woman with the bouncy black hair appeared with her weird ass cat ears again. Her bright green eyes looking at John.

"Are you here to see a young Dr. Vantas?" She purred and John nodded as he wondered what her was. "Door to the right. Have a purrfect session." She giggled and John rolled his eyes as he went to the door on the right and entered it as he walked past other doors. One labeled Lalonde and other was Porrim. He shrugged slightly as he continued to the one with the familiar red writing on it and he gulped as he has this feeling of dread. He knocked on the door three times and Karkat opened the door causing John to move out of the way momentarily.

"Now Sollux, I think it would be best if you took some time to yourself after the death of Aradia okay? Play video games or code a computer, something that gets your mind off of her." John noticed the boy wore 3D glasses but also noticed his eyes were the opposite of the glasses. Sollux glanced at John and smiled then continued on out the door. "Ah John, is Dave once again not with you?" John shook his head as he wasn't used to seeing the nice side of Karkat. "Then get in the room fuck ass." Ah there he was, John bowed his head and went into the room and heard the door shut behind him and he heard the lock click. He said nothing in protest in it though as he went to sit on the sofa but before he could, he felt arms slip around his waist and felt lips on his neck.

"I always therapists had to listen to the client first." John rolled his eyes but when Karkat nibbled at his earlobe, well he wasn't ready for it at all. A small moan was produced and John squirmed, it wasn't fair though. He always had Karkat in the mornings and it was always a bad time for John. He never got sex from Dave on the mornings that he went and he was easily aroused if people knew the right places. "D-Doctor V-Vantas..." John gasped as he felt Karkat's cold fingers slip up his shirt hem. "D-Do you do t-this to other p-patients?" John managed out. He heard the slight chuckle come from Karkat who kissed his neck into the response.

"No only you, John." Karkat whispered into his ear; his voice going husky as he slipped his hand further up the others shirt. John gasped as he tried to go and sit on the couch. Karkat noticed this and he gently pushed John onto it and he soon pinned the other to the cushions as he settled between John's legs. "Something the matter?" Karkat cooed and he lowered his face to be closer to John's. "Too close for your liking John?" Karkat cooed once more as he nuzzled the others neck instead of aggressively kissing him on the lips. John's breath hitched in his throat as he felt the lips go closer to his ear.

"W-Why me though?" John gasped as he felt a hand up his shirt again but it caressed his nipple. "Why pick me?" John asked whimpering as he was so confused. He just thought he was some crazy kid and that he barely deserved Dave most of the time. He hated how he acted and why he acted like it. He always told Dave this but the other would just assure him that they needed each other. John cried out as he felt a hard bite on his neck.

"Are you thinking of Dave while with me John? This session is one where you don't think of him. Do you got that? I can take care of you better than he can John and you know this." John felt a hand slide down his cheek then wrap around his neck as he whimpered gently. Karkat applied soft pressure to cause John to freak out but he felt his other hand smooth his hair back and he became calm. "See? Even if I trigger something from within, I can get rid of it just like that. I know how to treat you correctly John and you know this." Karkat's voice got softer as he leaned down further. John felt a leg press up against his crotch and rub then the lips on his neck kissing. John shuddered as he put his hands up and was prepared to push away until Karkat tugged hard on his hair; making him utterly melt underneath him. "Don't test my abilities John. I am pretty sure I know all of your spots that you like to be touched by now." Karkat teased softly.

John arched his body off the leather cushions as he felt Karkat suck and bite at his neck; unaware of a growing problem that was growing in the Doctor's pants. "K-Karkat please d-don't..." John begged gently as he felt the teeth drag and he groaned out loudly. Karkat did know what he was doing and it was driving John mad as he felt his pants grow tighter than before. The touches and kisses along with the bites were just pushing him to the edge of wanting to soon join in and just moan out. Karkat flicked his nipple and his tongue lapped over a hickey that he had given to the other. "God yes..." John groaned. The early morning sex seemed to always take his mind off of the bad things as he felt Karkat tongue trail down from under his ear to his neck then to his collarbone. Karkat slipped John's jacket off first as he saw the heat had gone to the others cheeks and left them stained a pretty red color. Karkat smiled as he slipped his shirt off next; attacking the collarbone readily as he marked and nipped at the area. As if on cue, Karkat could hear John moan out as his fingers danced dangerously close to the hem of his underwear that peeked out from his jeans and Karkat smiled as his fingers glided down the beginning of his happy trail then dip under the hem of the underwear and glided more towards the boner that he had created.

"Oh isn't someone a bit excited this morning?" Karkat chuckled and he slipped his hand free then soon pressed his thumb into the tip and John cried out softly. "Such a pretty noise. And Dave has the chance to hear this twenty-four seven? I am actually sort of jealous. But at least I get to hear it now." John whimpered at the mention of Dave. Fuck wasn't this cheating on him? John couldn't contain the next moan that escaped his throat though as Karkat palmed his crotch area. "Like that huh?" Karkat practically purred and John nodded as he whimpered slightly. Karkat smirked as he continued as more moans came and filled the room. He kissed the tip through the thin boxer material as he had slipped the jeans off of John's body and he sucked it through the cloth causing John to tilt his head back and moan out his name.

Karkat groaned in response as he slipped the boxers down and licked the head of his cock. John moaned more but covered his mouth as he knew he could only go to a certain volume. Karkat smiled gently as he saw John remembered and he slipped John into his mouth as he began with the tip and swirled his tongue expertly around it. Generously sucking it as his hands went to knead at the tender flesh that were John's inner thighs. John's moans slowly got louder and Karkat raised his hand to John's lips and he tapped them with two of his fingers. John panted slightly before he slipped the digits into his mouth and began to suck on them as Karkat indicated to him. John moaned around them as Karkat began to bob his head but held John down by his hip to keep him from bucking his hips up. John whimpered some as he tried to move slightly but felt the other dig his nails into the flesh and John cried out softly. "Gosh John, your moans and just all your noises are just so enticing." Karkat purred as he slipped off of the other and slipped his finger from John's mouth. He pull the underwear and pants off and let them fall to the floor with a small thump sound. Karkat circled the ring of muscle before pushing his digit through to the knuckle as John bit his lip and moaned lowly as he felt the finger intrude his hole.

Slowly Karkat picked up the speed with the one finger. Slipping another finger inside of John causing him to writhe and moan at the slight pain of being stretched. John moaned out as he felt another finger soon be added and he groaned out more as Karkat had picked up the thrusting speed again. Why had things gone to be like this? John moaned out loudly as he felt Karkat hit that certain nerve in his body. "A-ah! Right there! P-Please!" John moaned out gently as he tried to grip the slippery leather cushions. His nails only slightly dug into it and only barely as he moaned out loud still. Karkat smirked as he began to do as John commanded and began to aim the fingers at that one spot. Hitting the bundle if nerves repeatedly. "A-Ah Karkat!" He cried out and that was when Karkat pulled the fingers out causing the other to whimper. Karkat hushed him and he went and grabbed a bottle of lube that he get in his drawer for when John came. He went back to John and settled between his legs as he had removed his pants and underwear before sitting down.

John blinked a couple to get his vision a bit clearer as he swore he saw a tentacle or something else as Karkat's dick. But once he blinked it had seemed back to normal and so was his tan skin too. John swallowed and looked up to Karkat who was now between his legs and finished lathering up his cock with lube. Slowly he felt the head of his cock push into him and John put his hands above his head to grip the arm of the couch as Karkat soon pushed in all too roughly causing John to scream out.

Karkat silenced him with a deep kiss upon the lips as he slipped his tongue into John's mouth causing a small moan to be produced. Karkat smiled into the kiss as he deepened it more and began to move causing the moans to escalate in volume. Karkat smirked into the kisses and began to thrust up harder into John as he threw one of his legs over his shoulder and could delve deeper into him. John gripped the arm and yelled his name again as Karkat once had found the correct spot that made John scream just right.

John felt his body turn more until he was face first into the black leather and he could smell it had this sort of new leather smell to it still. Karkat pounded into him as he leaned down and kissed John's back as his hand snaked to the front and Karkat began to pump his erection fast and hard. John moaned and went to cover up his red face. He felt the hand go faster as he moaned louder and kept saying Karkat's name as he panted. He leaned his cheek against the couch, panting heavily and leaving a bit of drool on the couch as Karkat continued the rough thrusts with the hand once more pumping at John's erection. Karkat smirked as he kept thrusting into the other and John practically screamed when Karkat hit his prostate and Karkat for it. "Y-You close?" Karkat grunted to the other as he continued to thrust into the other practically rough and John moaned in compliance to the others question. Karkat thrust right into John's sweet spot as John writhed and moaned on the couch and finally John screamed out his name and came, spilling on the black leather couch and some landed on his stomach as well. Karkat felt the squeezing and he came shortly afterward; spilling himself into the other when he usually didn't. John whimpered as Karkat pulled out and John just sort of fell to the couch in a boneless type of state as he panted heavily. He felt he was being pulled into a lap and imagined it was Dave but he knew it was Karkat as he felt the nuzzle and nip to his neck. Karkat was cleaning his body up to try and not leave any evidence behind but John's gaze fell to the cum slowly dripping off the couch onto the floor and he was slightly discouraged for some reason. "You can call your partner now kitten." John heard Karkat coo and he nodded as he got up and got his underwear to slip it on. He rummaged through his pockets and slipped his phone out then sent a quick text off to Dave telling him that he was ready to get picked up at the offices. He slipped his pants on afterward and fixed his shirt so that it was like this morning and he went to head outside but Karkat grabbed his arm and whirled him around to set a kiss upon his lips; smiling to John slightly as he saw the blush appear on his cheeks. "See you on Thursday John." Karkat's voice was gentle as he led him out of the room and then shut it once John was out.

John sighed and walked down the long hallway to go to the desk area and he glanced at the assistant. "Have a purrfect day sir!" She purred out and John nodded as he went outside to see Dave waiting there already leaning on the side of his car.

"Better babe?" He asked and John nodded even if they really hadn't talked about things. Dave went and opened his car door as he let John slide in even if he noted the small wince. He closed the door and he went to go open his own door to slide into it himself as he smiled some to this slightly. "I hope that Karkat was of some help to the nightmares. Maybe they'll stop for you now huh?" Dave suggested.

"Hm? Oh yeah maybe they will. Can't be for sure though until I go to sleep." John muttered as he leaned against the door slightly. "What are we going to do?" John asked as he side glanced to his lover.

"We can do what you'd like babe." Dave smiled to him as he kept on driving them home. John nodded as they pulled into the driveway and John got up and moved to go back into the house at this since he knew that he should take a nap.

"I am going to take a nap then we can have movie night?" John suggested and Dave nodded as he smiled to John. John smiled more to this and he went to the room they shared to take his well deserved nap. Of course maybe it wasn't well deserved but John sure as hell thought it had been and that was all he needed to prove it as.

==== Couple of hours later...

John woke up as he rubbed at his eyes, had he just woken up by himself or was he jolted out of a nightmare? Not like he knew since he couldn't remember the dream that well at all. He got up and went to Dave who happened to be doing some sort of paperwork for the record company that he owned. He looked up once John came in and he smiled slightly at the sight. "Did you sleep well babe?" John nodded to the question as he always wondered why the other treated him so well when he thought he didn't deserve it really that much at all.

"Yeah I guess I just really did need to see Karkat huh?" He smiled slightly as he only saw the doctor two times during the week but on the weekends seemed to be the worst times for John altogether. Dave nodded to him gently as he got up and moved around his desk to go to John; setting a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Want to have that movie night now?" Dave asked him gently as he nuzzled John's neck causing his face to flush as he nodded. Dave smiled to this and he led the other to the living room with the big screen TV with some things hanging from it. "Just settle down on the couch and I'll get the popcorn and snacks babe." Dave stated as John nodded to him and smiled brightly to Dave as he settled on the couch and let Dave leave the kitchen. John looked at the stack of DVDs and avoided Con Air for now. He hadn't been wanting to watch it and Dave was glad with it but it had also worried the blonde so John choose a different movie and it had Ben Stiller in it. He set it aside for Dave to put in as he saw Dave walk in with the snacks and the popcorn also.

Dave saw the movie and smiled as he picked it up after he set down the snacks and went to go put the movie in. He had heard some rumors about Karkat and his brother Kankri from his brother Dirk in how they were complete opposites for therapists. And also that Dave should have gotten Kankri to be the therapist of John instead of Karkat since Karkat seemed to use methods that were not approved by the state. Dave was alright with it as long as Karkat didn't force John to do anything that he didn't want to do and if it helped him out altogether then Dave was okay with it. It seemed it was since it always prevented John from having such terrible nightmares the next couple of nights.

Dave sat down by John as he settled down with them in the blankets. "Would you like to talk about your session today with Mr. Vantas or no?" Dave asked and John shook his head. Dave nodded as he wrapped them up in the blankets, his arm slipping around John's waist as he pulled him close to his side.

John glanced at him and smiled then looked back to the screen as Dave had always noticed the brunette would never pay attention unless it was one of his movies and he just had this sort of knack to stop his advances when he tried to seduce John during movies. But he sensed that this time was different. He slipped his hand up his shirt slightly to rub along his hip as John focused mainly on the screen and hadn't turned to Dave yet to tell him to stop the fooling around. Dave continued, each time getting higher and higher it wasn't till John leaned forward slightly to get some popcorn that Dave stopped to admire his pretty little ass. He stretched his hand out and slipped his hand across then gave it a good squeeze as he chuckled at the response that he got from the other.

John felt the hand run over his ass and he squeaked as he blushed deeply. "W-What was that for Dave?" His voice had gotten slightly higher to what he was used to as he looked back to the other. He squeaked again though as he felt hands on his hips that pulled him towards Dave's lap. "D-Dave!" John exclaimed as he whimpered and bit his lip slightly.

Dave chuckled at the reactions as he nuzzled John's neck. "You know you are so pretty when you make those sounds darling. Your expressions are just the best to be honest." He cooed to John, kissing just below his ear. John felt a shiver travel up his spine as he couldn't help but whimper in response and squirm on the others lap.

"D-Dave you know that kind of talk really turns me on." John groaned and Dave couldn't help but chuckle as he kissed more on John's neck and sucked on the flesh causing John to moan softly.

"Oh I know, maybe that is the reason I did it." Dave smirked to him. He bit down on the flesh causing John to groan from the shivers of pleasure jolting throughout his body. "Feels good huh?" Dave whispered in his ear and nibbled on his earlobe as he reached around, getting himself a grope of John's sweet plush ass. John moaned slightly louder as he soon felt Dave's hands explore his body; massaging the same spots that Karkat had touched earlier and his moans became increasingly louder than the one before. "Damn isn't someone eager today." Dave chuckled as he looked up to John to see he had his head tilted back with his eyes closed.

He hand went down to wrap around John's erection and he began to pump it roughly. Squeezing and applying just the right amount of pressure for there to be enough pleasure but not enough to actually let John come. "D-Dave please... F-Fuck me..." Dave heard him beg and he looked up to him as he smirked. He leaned up and kissed his neck gently, taking some skin into his mouth as he sucked on it.

"I don't know if I should. You want this much too badly..." Dave mumbled into John's neck. John squirmed in his lap and Dave bit back a groan as he felt John brush against his own hard on. "Little tease you are though..." Dave growled slightly, his hand grabbed John by the hips and he laid him out on the couch. John blinked as he tried to focus on what was happening but all he felt was the relief of being completely naked instead of his pants pulled down slightly like Dave have had them. He moaned out once he felt a slicked up finger push into him. "Like that, little whore..." Dave mumbled as he leaned forward and caught John's lips with his own.

John returned the kiss and pulled him closer by wrapping his arms around Dave's neck. He felt the heat between them increase as the kiss got more heated with their tongues intermingling with each others. "Y-You fucker... J-Just fuck me already..." John moaned out as he mumbled into Dave's mouth. Dave let out a chuckle and he laid John out onto the couch as he began to ravish his neck with nibbles and kisses.

John felt his hands slid over his body and slip into his pants and boxers, groping his ass as the garments were then slipped off. "I am going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for the rest of the week." Dave whispered huskily as he also removed his own garments of clothing. His hand reached to the side and he grabbed a tube of lube that was on the nearby nightstand. "I hope you are ready for this." Dave chuckled and drizzled it onto his fingers and brushed it against John's opening then gently push the digit in and pumped it in a few times causing John to moan out. Dave smirked and soon added another finger as he began to kiss John's neck once more.

John moaned out his name as he felt Dave brush up against his prostate. God did it feel so good when Dave was gentle; he didn't know why but it always turned him on so much that he usually came prematurely. "A-Ah Dave just f-fuck me already..." John grind his teeth slightly as he moaned out once more. Dave chuckled to this and slipped his fingers out of the other and lathered up his own dick before pushing himself all the way into John with a groan.

"Fuck John... You feel good." Dave mumbled as he smirked. He began to move inside of John as he placed his hands on either side of John's head, and dipped down for a kiss as he began to move faster. Dave trailed the kiss down to his neck and began to make marks there as John's moans began to sound louder.

Dave's lips moved along John's neck and collarbone area throughout their lovemaking. John slipped his hands into Dave's hair as he screamed his name and tugged on the blonde locks causing Dave to moan softly. His movements quickened and were beginning to get more rough as the activity continued on. John panted as he was soon moved to sit on Dave's lap as the other pounded into him and he had his arms around his neck for support. John buried his face into Dave's neck and Dave murmured his name as he kept on pounding up into him.

"D-Dave I can't hold back a-anymore..." John but his lip as he let a very loud moan escape. "A-Ah god it f-feels sooo good..." John screamed his name as he felt Dave thrust up into him after bringing himself all the way out. The thrust caused John to spill his seed all of their stomachs and he panted heavily; groaning afterward as he felt Dave's warm cum fill him up.

Dave groaned as he came inside of John moments after his lovers climax and he soon began to place quick kisses on his face. "God how are you so perfect?" Dave smiled gently and John glanced at him; his heart clenching slightly.

"But Dave... I'm not perfect. I am b-" John was interrupted by a kiss on the lips.

"No hush... You are perfect in my eyes babe and that is all that matters. No matter what you do, you'll always be perfect to me. I love you John." Dave said softly into John's ear.

John couldn't keep the blush off his face as he heard Dave speak to him and he quickly kissed the other on the lips. "I love you too." John smiled gently to him. Dave smiled back and kissed him again as he pulled out of him. He wrapped his arms around John and nuzzled his neck gently before kissing it for one last time.

"Would you like to go to the room?" Dave mumbled as he stayed close to John.

"Nah let's cuddle and watch a different movie yeah?" John suggested as he began to play with Dave's hair. Dave made a small noise of what seemed to be of approval and moved so. He laid John out before getting up to put in a different movie they both liked then went back to him. He slipped in with him and wrapped John up in his arms. He nuzzled his neck as he settled down with a small smile.

John smiled and got comfy. "Please don't ever leave." John's voice was soft but Dave heard him and smiled sadly. Dave nuzzled his neck more as he held him closer; he knew that John sometimes got emotional but now it was sort of odd from his usual pattern.

"Babe you know I'll never leave you, so please just watch the movie and lets enjoy each others company." Dave murmured to him. John nodded as he stared at the screen as he bit his lip, he felt like a horrible person because of what he had done with Karkat. He knew it wasn't right and to do that to Dave? He was horrible. He swallowed and bit his lip harder to keep himself from saying anything. He'll tell Dave next time he'd have to go to Doctor Vantas and that wasn't too long from the time. He glanced at the clock then back at the TV. He just had to prepare what he wanted to say to Dave in the time of two days then he'll be fine. Yeah everything was going to be fine as long as he told Dave the truth of the events going on.

**Author's Note:**

> I always have these. You people must hate these sooooo much lol. But anyways there will be another chapter of this with Jake and Kankri in the next chapter and yeah. It might just be three chapters. But yeah read this and enjoy,


End file.
